


G - Great Big Cats

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Series: The A-Z Of All Things Malec [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A Bengal Tiger, Felines, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Sexy Times, The whole squad's here, multi-chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: A business trip to India brings forth an unexpected surprise when Magnus finds an abandoned baby tiger. Of course the warlock decides to bring the big cat home and adopt her, much to Alec's confused emotions.And then there's life after they had adopted the Bengal tiger and the introductions to be made to the rest of the squad.





	1. In The Middle Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this one was inspired of another Tumblr prompt lol!
> 
> Link: https://eversnark.tumblr.com/post/165922378737/im-just-in-love-with-the-idea-of-magnus-having-a
> 
> I would write more in the notes but it's 1 a.m here lmao and I've been doing homework all day so I'm tired af....Also, I did say the series is gonna be one-shots only but I think you could make this an exception cause it's gonna be a multi-chapter fic. The first chapter's pretty small because I didn't wanna drag it too much by going into unnecessary details sooooo :p
> 
> Raise hands if you're excited for NYCC17! ❤❤❤❤

As Magnus’ tired legs carried him across the moonlit path that stretched ahead, he heaved a huge sigh of relief and exhaustion. The warlock had just finished some business with a group of particularly intransigent Seelies who just refused to believe that vampire fangs and enchanted twigs were a really bad combination. But luckily, he had managed it. Now all that was left was to go home and wait for his Alexander.

  
He was currently in a fairly tranquil mangrove forest somewhere in India. It had been a long time, perhaps decades, since he last visited the country. As nice as it was, the chaotic streets and cramped spaces didn’t suit him, though he didn’t remember India being this hectic back then. But he sure did love its forested covers, one of the few things that managed to remain fairly the same as before.

  
Magnus briefly contemplated creating a portal right there. After all, it would reduce the travel time marginally. Then, for some unfathomable reason, he decided against it. Maybe it was the cool night breeze, or the peaceful and quiet atmosphere that one would find only in a forest.

  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a sound. Magnus was instantly on full alert, his eyes scanning the surroundings for the source of the side. They stopped and fixed on a small bush that appeared to be shaking. Slowly, he moved forward to investigate, snapping his fingers and causing a blue spark to appear that served as a torch.

  
The Asian’s heart instantly melted when he saw what it was. Curled up in an orange and black furry ball was the cutest tiger cub he had seen. The poor thing was trembling from the cold air and was looking at the blue light flickering in Magnus’ palm with beady black eyes.

  
“Hello there, little one,” he said quietly. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you. You like this, huh?” he crooned, referring to his magic. The cub remained quiet and unmoving. The warlock wiggled his fingers, resulting in the spark morphing into a tiger just like it. The wild animal perked up at the familiar sight and began edging closer. At the same time, Magnus slowly extended his hand. A few more hesitant steps and the cub rubbed its forehead against his palm. The warlock smiled and stroked its face, thereby eliciting a happy purr.

  
“You definitely need a home,” he mused. And then, with a small smirk, said, “I think I know just the place, little one.”

  
And so it was that the circumstances had inevitably called for a portal.

 


	2. Suki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec let out a little squeak and backed a few steps away, raising his hands dramatically in surrender. Magnus laughed at his boyfriend’s antics.
> 
>  
> 
> “Now, now, Alexander. Suki’s perfectly safe to be around. I even magicked her claws to ensure no one gets scratched.” Suki began making grabby paws at Alec. “Would you look at that? She even likes you!”

Magnus had made sure to spell the large feline to sleep in order to avoid tiger puke on his clean and polished floor. He noiselessly summoned a neon orange bed (Alec would never have to know) for the tiger cub and gently deposited it there.

  
He checked the time. It would be at least fifteen minutes before Alec came home from the Institute. So why not prep a room for his newly-acquired pet?

  
_Fifteen minutes later…_

  
“Magnus! I’m home!” Alec called out sweetly as he removed his gear. When he didn’t get an immediate response – as was always the case – he instantly became worried. A million questions raced across his mind. Was Magnus okay? Was he hurt? Where was he?

  
The reply came a few minutes later though when Magnus emerged from one of the rooms. “Welcome home, darling! How was your day?” the warlock asked and pressed his lips to Alec’s. 

The Shadowhunter eagerly returned the gesture. “My day? Well, bitchy as usual but better now that I’m with you,” he whispered. Magnus flashed that rare smile he had reserved for his boyfriend.

  
“Anyway, what were you doing?” Alec asked and looked around.

  
Magnus wasn’t sure if then was the right time to let Alec know about the wild feline, so he stalled. “Mmmm…Waiting for you?” he said and peppered a stardust trail of kisses starting from the Nephilim's jaw to that spot on his neck that Magnus knew got him turned on. And sure enough, Alec let out a surprised yet pleasured gasp, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy as the warlock continued his act of sweet torture. “Mag…nus….” he moaned and tilted his neck for better access. But just as the taller man’s hands slipped under the warlock's shirt and things got heated, a distant sort of growl interrupted them and Alec instantly pulled back. His trained eyes scanned the loft and he had unconsciously assumed a defensive stance in front of Magnus. The Asian's heart melted at the sight of his boyfriend being so protective of him.

“Alexander there’s something you —”

  
But Alec was already halfway through the living room and steering towards the room Magnus had designed for the cub.

  
Now, for as to what Alec was met with when he entered that fated space, a fairly brief account needs to be given. Lush greens and flora of all kinds adorned every inch of that room and the place smelled like a forest. Maybe a 'mangrove' would be more precise. And amongst it all was the very same tiger cub, now wide awake and blinking it’s sleepy eyes at the new, frozen and dumbfounded stranger standing at the entrance.

  
“Magnus…? Is that….?” Alec trailed off helplessly.

  
“—need to know,” Magnus finished, though it was now too late for that.

  
“Explain,” Alec said, not taking his eyes off the wild animal.

  
And so Magnus did, trying to sum up the whole story in as short a time as possible all while making sure to not miss out on any of the important details. When he was done, he saw that Alec had slightly calmed down, now that he had had a brief idea of the situation. But he was still wary of the animal.

  
“Okay, c'mere, little one,” Magnus cooed and opened his arms wide. Said little one happily leaped into them, eliciting a small oof! from the warlock. Alec’s eyes widened comically. “Worry not, my love. She’s just a little clingy.”

  
“She?”

  
“Yes, it’s a female. And a domestic one at that. I found a half-ripped collar next to her so I’m guessing her bastard of an owner must’ve abandoned her,” Magnus stated matter-of-factly.

  
“And does she have a name?”

  
“Suki. It means 'to love' in Japanese. Befitting, isn’t it? You can see why she warmed up to me so quick. A wild tiger wouldn’t do that.” Then, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he asked, “Wanna hold her?”

  
Alec let out a little squeak and backed a few steps away, raising his hands dramatically in surrender. Magnus laughed at his boyfriend’s antics.

  
“Now, now, Alexander. Suki’s perfectly safe to be around. I even magicked her claws to ensure no one gets scratched.” Suki began making grabby paws at Alec. “Would you look at that? She even likes you!”

Alec glared at the Asian but sighed in defeat at the little fur ball squirming in Magnus’ hands. Oh well, no harm in giving it a go, right?

“Fine…” he drawled and Magnus smiled as he transferred Suki into Alec’s arms. She instantly snuggled into him and let out a contented low growl that sounded more like a squeal than anything else. The Shadowhunter had to admit his heart melted and he smiled, wrapping his arms tighter and pulling the cub closer to his chest. “Yeah, she _is_ one to warm up to people quick, huh? You’re planning on keeping her, aren’t you?”

  
“ _We’re_ planning on keeping her. Haven’t heard of 'relationship goals', my sweet Nephilim?”

  
“Mags, you know I’m gonna say 'yes'. Cut the sweet talk!”

  
Magnus shrugged innocently. “Can’t a boyfriend complement his boyfriend?”

  
Alec’s signature blush happily made it’s way onto his cheeks, causing him to bury his face in the tiger’s fur and mumble something incoherent.

  
Magnus wondered what he had done to stumble upon a human being as kind and loving as Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Only someone with a heart as big as his would agree to adopt a tiger of all animals for a pet.

  
He supposed it was official then. They now officially had a pet tiger.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
